Princess Dolphin
Please do not edit this page. I update it frequently. Please DO NOT delete it. If there is a problem with it, please notify me. You are welcome to use Dolphin, in any kind of form, just please notify me. UNDERGOING RENOVATIONS! Appearance Dolphin is a long, tall, thin, lean dragonet. Her scales are all in shades of blues and blue-greens. Her main scales are a sea, aquamarine green-blue, then her secondary scales are a very light blue, almost like an IceWings. Her horns are a sky blue, and her wings just a shade lighter, the same shade as her ridge. Her eyes are blue, as are some odd scale patterns across her snout. Personality She can be very shy, very smart, and very fierce. She doesn't take any disrespect or obnoxiousness. She is a bit socially awkward because she is so shy. She is a good fighter, but not as fierce as Tsunami, and she doesn't like it. She is very smart, known as 'one of the smartest dragons in Pyrrhia'. She can be very bossy to people she knows well, but not as much as her mother or aunts. Backstory First Four Months First Month She was the second child of Tsunami and Riptide, the first being Lake. Her grandmother was not happy about having another heir, as she already had sixty-seven heirs, what with all her sons, and many of them ready to challenge her any day. Her egg was a brilliant turquoise color, and so was she, when she hatched. At this time, she was the human equivalent of birth-three months. Third Month At this time, she was learning to read, walk, talk, and swim. Human equivalent six-nine months. Fifth Month She muttered: "'Oh, Albatross, how beautiful is this pavilion so!' 'Oh, this is nothing, Lagoon. Look what else I can do! Seagull, I command you to pick a coconut.'" To her immense shock, a nearby seagull picked a coconut and let it fall to the ground. She was shocked. She was an animus! The year she turned three, she used her animus power to convey a message to Turtle, to tell him to save her. He did. Anemone was turned into an animi and she did not do the testing, therefore remaining secret until the time of The Hidden Kingdom ''to the SeaWings and Moon Rising ''to everyone else. When she was five, she started at Jade Mountain Academy and helped save the world with Winter, Kinkajou, Moon, and Qibli. Trivia *She is based on me, just shyer, fiercer, and smarter. *I made her shy because it was less work! Quote "It's PRINCESS Dolphin!!!" "Ummm......uhhh......hi?" Biography (A note: even though she doesn't appear in every book, she watched every book and every scene she wasn't in on her scroll. Almost. Well, most of it) WIP. The Lost Heir After another boring day on the harness, Dolphin was watching her scroll, which was enchanted to show her things that she needed to know. She spent most of the night watching some of the events of The Dragonet Prophecy on it. Until Tsunami came, she spent as much time as possible watching the scroll. She watched the whole Dragonet Prophecy on her scroll and all of The Lost Heir until she first appeared in Tsunami's point of view at the Summer Palace When Tsunami arrived at the Summer Palace, Queen Coral welcome her with open wings, love, and joy. She didn't like Tsunami at all at first. She disapproved of Queen Coral locking up the other four prophecy dragonets. When Tsunami protested, she liked her slightly more. When they went to meet Whirlpool, Dolphin, who was adept at reading body language, noticed very easily and immediately that Tsunami disliked Whirlpool. The conversation was interrupted by Princess Moray, who reported that a dead SkyWing was found a few islands from the Summer Palace. Dolphin was very shocked when she saw that the dragon was Kestrel, who she had seen in her scroll. They head to the underwater chambers below one of the waterfalls to sleep. Dolphin watched the prologue and epilogue of The Dragonet Prophecy and the prologue of The Lost Heir while everyone else slept, and then slept herself. When Tsunami woke up, the three sisters went to the surface to talk. She talked to Tsunami for the first time and got to know her better. Anemone and Dolphin explained what happened to Princess Orca, who challenged Queen Coral for her throne at the age of seven years. Queen Coral killed her accidentally in the end but dearly missed her. They both explain how terrible her life had been growing up, as she had been attached to Queen Coral at all times with a harness. Queen Coral then woke up and told them to come with her to the pavilion to eat with the Council. A war party reported that the Sky Kingdom was trying to decide who should be the successor of Queen Scarlet. A possible candidate was Ruby, her eldest daughter. When Tsunami revealed that they were in the Sky Kingdom not long ago. Queen Coral asked if they saw her husband, Gill, who went missing. When Tsunami regretfully told her that Gill was dead, and discovers that he was her father, Dolphin is quite sad, but not as sad as she would have been if she had seen King Gill recently, and also not as sad as she would have been if she had not seen it in her scroll. When Tsunami finds Queen Coral to tell her about the attack, Dolphin was very concerned, and then very mad at herself for being concerned, as she still disliked Tsunami, other than the fact that she could be useful for getting herself off the harness. They then went to the hatchery. They then saw Tortoise, who was guarding the room but left to eat an octopus Shark offered to her. As a result, Tortoise was killed. Tsunami decided to protect the remaining egg. Using her limited Aquatic, she flashed "I will protect" while holding Queen Coral's last heir. That night, she again watches Tsunami free her friends. While talking with Queen Coral, Blister accidentally revealed that she murdered Kestrel by saying her throat was slashed. Dolphin could tell that Tsunami and Starflight noticed too. When Anemone demonstrated her power, Dolphin felt extremely guilty for Anemone being forced to use her powers. She then told Tsunami that she was a secret animus. She did trust Tsunami if she was being completely honest with herself. However, she wasn't. Blister noticed Webs spying on them in the canopy. Queen Coral recognizes him and refused his request for mercy. Shortly afterward, she slammed her tail into his head and left him to fall. Dolphin hated this side of her mother, the cruel, fierce queen side. When Tsunami saved Webs, she liked Tsunami even more. After seeing Riptide injured, she bargained with Queen Coral to spare Riptide and Webs if she saves the last egg. Dolphin now almost liked her. Anemone and Dolphin arrived in the prison and Anemone used her animus magic to find out that Whirlpool was the one who had attacked Tsunami. Whirlpool revealed that he planned to kill Tsunami and marry Anemone, but since Blister planned to use her animus powers to win the war, she probably wouldn't survive, and he said that he had changed his mind to choose Auklet or Dolphin, but maybe he should wait and see if he liked Auklet more than Dolphin. He didn't particularly like Dolphin, but she was the best of the current options. Anemone used a spear to hit Whirlpool, who then falls into the electric eel moat. The eels then promptly shocked and killed him. She then watched, with Anemone, Tsunami rescuing her friends from Shark and getting the key from Snail, which took place the day before, and escaping the Summer Palace which was happening then. When Queen Coral arrived again, she had to admit to herself that she liked Tsunami and that Tsunami had changed her from the silent princess who was trying to become a cold, silent shell of a dragon and stamp out her true emotions to a kind, quiet dragonet who let her emotions show. To a certain extent. She then helped Queen Coral discard her scrolls during the attack on the Summer Palace. Moon Rising Dolphin arrived at Jade Mountain Academy with Queen Coral and Anemone and Auklet and Turtle. Tsunami, greeting them, boomed in delight when seeing Anemone and Dolphin. Then Queen Coral left with Auklet. Dolphin went into Jade Mountain Academy, where Fatespeaker greeted her and told her she would be in the Copper Winglet. Dolphin then went to her cave and found her clawmates, a quiet white IceWing named Alba with wise-looking eyes and a bubbly NightWing with dark blue, purple, and black scales named Mindreader. They each had a bookshelf and Alba had a bare cave ledge which she had decorated with her frostbreath, and Mindreader had a cave ledge covered in soft blankets. Dolphin's bed was made from seaweed, which she enchanted to be as soft and bubbly and wet as it would be underwater. The girls talked, and Dolphin quickly found that Mindreader was nicer, but she found more of herself in Alba. They were both in her winglet, the Copper Winglet, along with a fidgety dark brown MudWing named Marsh, a boring pale RainWing named Coconut, a stocky, tall, reddish-tan and white, long-horned, fast, positive SandWing named Pronghorn, who Dolphin looked at dreamily, and a gray-red dragon friendly dragon named Peregrine. The whole school was in a panic due to Peril arriving. Dolphin caught herself bizarrely hoping to become friends with her Dolphin hadn't heard the bell, so she was late to history class. When she got there, she saw a huge crowd of dragons standing around the cave. She quickly found the unconscious RainWing, Tamarin, and breathed water on her, as did Pike, as Clay, Peregrine, and Onyx, along with Dolphin and Pike took her to the underground lake, and then to the healing center. She was back in enough time to hear about Moon's powers, as she eavesdropped around the corner. Dolphin was shocked when she found out Marsh was gone and Sora was the murderer, later. Animus-Touched Objects Scroll of Knowledge Whenever someone opened it, to show them a scene, with images and voice (like a movie in our human world), that happened, is happening, or will happen, that will be helpful or interesting to the opener, if they say 'Show me the truth!'. However, it only works if they say it while it is opened. It is not a particularly large or small scroll. It is waterproof and indestructible. When the owner, who is currently Dolphin, passes it on to someone, she says 'You are the new owner of the scroll,' and passes it to them. Anyone can use the scroll, not just the owner. When the owner says 'Store yourself!', it vanishes. When the owner says 'Stop hiding!' it appears in the owners' talons. It cannot be stolen from the owner. When it is closed, it pauses until it is opened again, unless the scene is finished. It never runs out of paper. All scenes that it has already shown you appear on the scroll, but just a picture of one thing that happens in the scene, like a thumbnail of a video. When the picture is touched, it plays again. Seagull Seagull was an enchanted seagull, who was enchanted to pick a coconut. This was Dolphin's first enchantment and was how she figured out she was an animus. Seaweed Dolphin enchanted the seaweed bed in her cave at JMA to be as soft and bubbly as if it was underwater at the Deep Palace. Gallery Dolphin Deep Palace.png 2FF5435E-5C0B-4ABD-B5B3-437ABC15FE2C.png SCAN0005.jpg The first one is by Cloud the SeaWing, the second one is by Fyrestørm, and the third is by me. Fourth base is by CyrilTheBlueFireD. The fifth base is by Owlbyx. Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)